youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Christopher Thorndyke
Christopher "Chris" Thorndyke is one of Sonic's best friends in Sonic X. His life He's a 12-year-old kind and caring boy and who lives in Station Square on the planet Earth, which is regarded as an alternate version of Sonic's home planet in another dimension, with much less advanced technology. At the start of the series, Chris finds Sonic at the bottom of his swimming pool and saves him from drowning, and hosts him, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese for most of the series. Chris lives with his grandfather Chuck Thorndyke (who is a scientist), his bodyguard and butler Mr. Tanaka and his maid named Ella. He lives in a large mansion due to his parents' success in their individual fields of work. Chris' father Mr. Thorndyke runs an electrical company, while Chris' mother Mrs. Thorndyke is an actress. As a kid, Chris rarely saw his parents, which made him become very lonely to the point where he feels threatened by abandonment when Sonic and the rest of Chris' friends return to their world, even though it wasn't their fault that they had to leave. His uncle, known as Sam Speed, is the head of a police car-chase team, drives a Formula One race car, and has some sort of rivalry with Sonic. Chris' elementary school teacher is Mr. Stewart, who turns out to be a spy working for the government later in the show. At the end of the 2nd season and during the 3rd season, Chris becomes 18 years old. Early in the third season, he uses a portal to travel to Sonic's home in the show. After this point in this series, Chris is still in his preteen design and still speaks and thinks in his younger voice since the passage of time is different in Sonic's dimension. Yet, he has the memories of the past 6 years of his life prior to traveling to Sonic's world. However, he has gained new skills during the 6 years in between the show. Chris no longer takes the back seat in the X-Tornado. Instead, he's shown as flying it capably which his younger self would never have done. Chris also comments in one episode that he is a black belt in Karate. Additionally, he has also shown to have become a quite capable engineer, enough to impress the super-smart Tails. He invents different gadgets and devices like Sonic's Hovershoes, a hoverboard, and a new, better Chaos Emerald scanner for the Blue Typhoon. He'is also seen in a few episodes using Flash Bombs as a distraction and he also uses a laser gun as a weapon. Friends *Sonic is Chris's best friend. Chris first met Sonic when he crash-landed into the swimming pool of his parents' mansion, and at first, he had to keep the fact that he saved a blue, talking hedgehog a secret. (He said Sonic was a cat.) *Chris and Tails are good friends throughout the first two seasons and are seen riding in the X Tornado together. Chris helps Tails give Sonic Power Rings when Tails is too busy to. In season 3, Chris and Tails become closer friends due to Chris being an accomplished scientist in the season and having more to relate to now. Tails comments that Chris reminds him a lot of Chuck now. *Amy Rose is another one of Chris's friends, the two tend to get along quite nicely, but when Sonic gets in the mix, Amy tends to snap. At one point, she even threatened to hurt Chris if Sonic didn't come out of hiding (although it is revealed she wasn't serious.) Chris and Amy have both admitted being a bit jealous of Sonic's freedom to do anything. *Not much can be said about Chris's relationship with Knuckles except that the two get along well enough. After Chris gets captured by Eggman due to Knuckles believing his lies (again) in episode 25, Knuckles makes it his prerogative to find and rescue Chris. *Cream is also one of Chris's friends, they're seen tagging along together in some episodes. Cream gets mad at Chris in episode 7 after he makes a comment about how his mom is rude to leave the party without telling the guests. *Cosmo is a friend of Chris as well, they get along pretty well. Cosmo starts to look up to Chris after he nearly succeeded in rescuing her from Black Narcissus during which time Chris tells Cosmo that she reminds him a lot of himself before he met Sonic. Like the others, Chris is greatly saddened when Cosmo sacrifices herself to save the Galaxy. *Chris and Helen are very close friends in the first two seasons of the anime and Helen is the most trusted human friend of Chris. In the second series, Helen and Chris have become boyfriend and girlfriend and they both excel at machinery. *Danny is Chris's childhood friend and helps Sonic and the others a few times in the first season. *Frances is another close friend of Chris who helps Sonic and the team out in the first season. Frances is seen as a tomboy and enjoys poking fun at Chris and Danny. *Chris takes an interest in Shadow especially when he returns after supposedly sacrificing himself to stop the ARK from hurtling into the earth. *He and Maria are good friends when she first came to his house. *He and Yesenia Stewart are best friends when they first met. *He and Peter Parker are great friends when they had something in common. Trivia *His design bears a passing resemblance to Sora from the Kingdom Hearts. As Sonic X was made after this game, it's possible (though unlikely) that the artists took some reference from this character. *While never physically appearing in the video games, Chris does appear on a poster for Sonic X next to Sonic in the Mission Mode of Sonic Adventure DX. His voice is also heard congratulating Sonic whenever Sonic solves a problem in the Sonic X Leapster game. *He invented 5 pairs of shoes for Sonic on Season 3, one of which appeared to be Sonic's Soap shoes from Sonic Adventure 2. *He also appears as a main character in the Sonic X comic. *Replacing Amy, Chris reminds Shadow of Maria, because of their caring personalities and the similar look in their eyes. *Even though he only appears in Sonic X (minus the Leapster game), Chris was created by Sonic Team. He also appeared with Sonic in the most episodes of Sonic X (76). Leaving out episode 17 and 68. *Chris unintentionally managed to make both Shadow and Sonic come to tears. However in Sonic Adventure 2, it's Amy who convinces Shadow about Maria's true wish and Sonic has never been seen crying in any game. Pictures of Chris Chris as a boy.jpg Chris as adult.jpeg|Teenage Chris Chris.jpeg|Chris smiled Chris was hurt.jpg|"Shadow, please. Maria want you to be friends with them. (Groans)" Ep. 35 Chris blushed.jpg Chris and Shadow.jpg Sonic and Chris 2.jpg Sonic save Chris.jpg|Sonic save Chris Sonic and Chris.jpg Sonic and Chris met.jpg|Sonic and Chris met Chris smiled 2.jpg Chris smiled.jpg Sonic give Chris the ring of Shadow's.jpg Chris was sad.jpg|Chris miss Shadow Chris and Sonic.jpg Shadow got Chris when he faints.jpg Shadow and Chris.jpg Christopher Thorndyke 2.jpg Christopher Thorndyke.jpg Category:Sonic X Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:In love Heroes Category:Sons Category:Boyfriends Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Smart Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Brave Heroes Category:About Males Category:Teenager Heroes Category:Kid Heroes